10 Things I Hate About You
by Kogeki
Summary: Conner has a crush on Megan, but didn't know that she can date as long as Artemis, best friend and another new girl at school, has a date, too. His friends trying to help by finding someone to date Artemis. And who is better than Wally West, who never refuse a challenge, especially if someone pays him to take out 'the shrew'.
1. Chapter 1

I'm **Kogeki** and I don't own _Young Justice_ and _10 Things I Hate About You_ and any of their characters, even if I wanted to.

 **I really liked 10 Things... and movie, and tv series and a lot of people know it too, so I thought 'why not write AU about it?' annd here we are now.**

 **Cartoon:** Young Justice

 **Pairing:** Wally/Artemis (main), Megan/Conner... and I don't know, everything can change about other characters (tell me if you like Babs/Dick or Zatanna/Dick more).

 **Summary:** Conner has a crush on Megan, the new girl in school, but didn't know that she can date as long as Artemis, Megan's best friends and another new girl who's called 'the shrew' on her first day, has a date, too. So friends help Megan and Conner get together, while trying to find someone to date Artemis. And who is better than Wally West, who never refuse a challenge, especially if someone pays him to take out 'the shrew'. Of course it's only funny at the beginning...

* * *

 **Chapter one:** _Where are overprotective parents/guardians, there are angry kids and when both come up with their evil plans, no on will ever sleep peacefully._

* * *

Artemis' life was waiting. She often was comparing it to the bus stop, trying to make it sound better than it actually was.

And man, she _hated_ waiting with all her heart, almost as much as the bus stops.

Now she prayed inside even for a little more time, which she didn't have. A new city is a new school. The appearance in the middle of the first semester incur the unnecessary attention to her. Besides she knew through and through her old school and the people in Gotham and nothing could surprise her, but here... here it will be _different_. It will no longer be the same tough Artemis, freak of incomplete family with criminal background that no one wanted to hang out with. Now she'd be merely a "new girl" that no one knew anything about. And will not know.

 _This is a chance – your and mine, our - for a new happy life. I won't lie, it was hard from the beginning and probably still will be, but I want you to enjoy every moment from now on. We can't change the past and won't change who we are. Despite this let's try together to overcome all obstacles, baby girl. We are Crock, which means one thing - we are tough and will not give up no matter what._

Her father's words still rang in her head, while zipping her black leather jacket and sitting on a seat of a motorcycle. With one hand she put on a black helmet with green emblem of arrow on the back of it. When she started to fasten a helmet, her cell began to vibrate in the pocket of a ripped dark jeans.

 _Dad. What does he even want? We saw each other like an hour ago._

She quickly answered the call and put earphones in the ears, then fasten a helmet and lowered a visor. She hit the gas pedal and shook her right handle towards her, regulating engine power. That's dexterous babe called Streetfighter painted over her favourite shade of green - gift from Ollie for a 'sweet sixteen' she never had.

Artemis left the driveway, pulling her hand up and clicking a button on key ring to close the garage door, not even bothering to look behind.

"Hey, dad," She finally said. "What's up?"

"How's my baby girl?" Lawrence asked in a tone that much less than it used to, resembled his old and calculating one. Still his voice sounded raw, but much calmer. "I couldn't eat breakfast with you, 'cause I got a sudden call from the garage... Some shithead has laid all the work, because he didn't installed a gearbox properly in the new car. I don't know how someone can be such a damn fucking..."

"Dad." Artemis reprimanded him with warning. They had a rule that when talking to each other in the 'family circle', they won't be swearing. The one had reprimand the other, if their forgot. Now Artemis was just repaiding the favor, because she was the one who was getting reprimands most often.

"Sorry, Artemis. You know how these losers annoy me. In any case, I wanted to be with you today and to wish you luck in the new school. Dinah said that you'll need my support, so I try as I can."

Artemis knew there was a catch - her father didn't have came up with an initiative to say something nice on his own. He didn't care _that_ much.

"Oh, and don't get pregnant."

 _What the actual f..._

"Dad!"

Artemis almost lost control of the motorcycle and veered too far to the left, fortunately not entering in anyone. She put up the middle finger to drivers who started yelling. The sounds of car horns started ringing in her ears.

Anyway, what was he thinking?

"You think I have nothing else to do in the new school, just looking for some sucker to jump to a bed with me?"

"I hope that 'a sucker' isn't your type, daughter," He replied with something she thought was warning in his voice. Right now she was too distracted to guess his moods. "But I was young too and I know that boys this age are just waiting for the opportunity to sleep with someone like you."

 _Someone like..._

"Excuse me! Someone like me, that is who? I'm not some slut that open her legs for every..."

"Jesus, Artemis, I meant beautiful. What the hell were you even thinking? I can't deny that my baby girl is growing up and the boys will be drooling all over her and not keep their eyes off. No wonder, in the end you are Crock. Anyway, be careful."

"Well you know I can kick their asses if they provoke me. Surely I'm still stronger than most of those pretty boys from HH."

Her father's laugh sounded in her ears, and she even snorted, when heard his sincere amusment - which was rarely heard by anyone. She had to admit that for a second she was pleased with herself that this happened thanks to her. Sometimes she missed such small things like joking together.

"That's my baby girl, sure you are strong. Remember what I taught you."

These words brought a lot of bad memories, and the last thing Artemis wanted at the moment was to analyze her own complicated feelings for her father and their shared past. He wanted to start over, so why he kept bringing back all those stuff related to the training?

Lawrence probably also finally realized that he said the wrong thing and cleared his throat. "Anyway don't pregnant and don't have sex, just that I wanted to say."

And he hung up.

Artemis pulled out earphones and speeded up, wanting to have it all behind. She entered the school grounds and grimaced in disgust. It was hard to get past all these people who looked like from one of those herpes commericials, where everybody were so happy, despite the fact that they have herpes.

While spun around, she totally didn't see the boy running with earphones in his ears, and unintentionally got his way. It wasn't on purpose, she was just lost in thoughts. Of course it would be no explanation, if she would hitted him. And meeting with Artemis' baby like this could end up pretty badly. For him, of course.

But he moved away fast enough. Like _really_ fast.

She stopped suddenly, in awe, wondering how it was even possible to a human to react so fast, and held up her helmet visor to see who have that luck to be nearly knocked by her baby.

 _Oh great_ , of all people in the world she had to bump into quite cute guy.

Looking slighty startled, the boy took out the headphones with one quick motion. Didn't seem very happy, he wrinkled his nose in a strangely adorable way, and Artemis couldn't take her eyes off the net of freckles covering his nose and cheeks. Red hair was tousled in every possible direction. But the view between funny wrinkled nose and the fiery hair most gasped her breath away.

 _Those eyes!_ Those amazing vibrant green eyes, which admittedly didn't express satisfaction, but Artemis didn't have time to worry about it. Not every day one sees such a view. And she always was able to appreciate the beauty, especially if it had her favorite color – the prettiest shade of green.

The moment has burst like a soap bubble when Mr. Sex God, while putting earphones in his pocket of a red hoodie, finally opened his mouth. "Don't speed up on the school area, no one told ya, blondie?"

And seeing his aversion, she reacted the way she knew the best and was always responding when someone showed her hostile emotions – she decided to did the same. "Don't run on the parking area, I think no one told _you_ that. Maybe you aren't as well informed as you thought, smartass."

And before the redhead could answer back, she left visor and drove off, making a sharp turn - yes, Artemis wanted to show off and at the same time express her displeasure - and it all ended up quite by accident that she splashed the water from a puddle all over ther redhead's hoodie.

She drove away faster than planned, wanted to cover up her embarrassment.

 _Nice first day_ , she thought bitterly. It is true that some guy was the least of her worries, but he was _a real hottie_ with nice eyes. Well, now he probably will know her as a bitch who tried to hit him and then splashed water all over him. It's not like she cared what he thinks about her. That's just a bummer, 'cause she didn't want to fight with everyone she meet. Even if that guy had some bad attitude.

In any case, Artemis knew from experience that such incidents usually went in pairs or even in threes. So she'd expect a few more unpleasant situations and luckily was accustomed to such. Hell, she only knew such situations. She was always hiding her embarrassment or awkwardness with irritation or annoyance - it's always detered people, so she wondered if it will work here.

A new city is a new school, but no one said she had to make friends or even talk to anyone.

She pulled over and headed to the main entrance of the building. She didn't expect it to be that big – like _four floors big_. And it looked like a castle - _with two freaking pinakles_ on the sides. Maybe it was a private academy and she just came to the wrong place. Well, if she hadn't saw a large sign of 'HAPPY HARBOR HIGH', she seriously had thought that she made a mistake.

She walked across the courtyard full of students, laughing and talking in groups. Despite better surroundings (and a castle appearance) this school was no different from her previous - cheerleders standing with cheerleders, jocks with jocks, nerds with nerds and so on.

Artemis put a military school bag on her shoulder, leaning head down that no one accidentally mistake her of being nice and don't start talking to her.

She went through a long hallway, just when the bell rang. All students immediately began in waves occupy the halls and head to the different classrooms. They were pushing a way out with their elbows and seemed not to care about anything. Artemis got a few bumps in the ribs from random kids and then decided to hid in a small angle between the lockers and the wall.

Firstly, her stomach hurt. Besides by the way there was tiny detail that the desire of murder could explode in her at any moment. And she swore to herself that even a single moment from now on and she'll hurt pretty much the first kid who comes along in front of her.

 _You're being ridiculous, Artemis. Pull yourself together_. She shook her head, blowing air through the nose with amusement, smile forming on her face.

This wasn't that school. This wasn't Gotham North, where when someone violates your personal space has a personal problem with you, which is usually solved by fists. These kids were just ordinary teens who didn't care what others think - even if it meant aggressive pushing to make it to the class.

But hey... who was Artemis to question Happy Harbor High students' desire to gaining knowledge?

"Something wrong, Miss?"

Clacking laugh belonged to the boy her height, lean and small, but she could see very well the outline of muscle beneath the green navy blue hoodie. Smile emphasized sky-colored eyes and black hair.

When there was no answer, he smiled even wider, and this time stretched out his right hand in front of him. "It's usually worse. I guess it's your first time in H High, if you expecting that it'll end soon. Name's Richard Grayson, but friends call me Dick. And your name, Miss...?"

Artemis was surprised that anyone ever dared to the approach her, considering that she tried to look unfriendly, and this guy just completely ignored it. He had to have the guts to treat her so friendly.

And she always appreciated the courage.

"There's no Miss, just Artemis." She answered calmly, shaking his hand firmly.

"Man, I was close." Again he laughed in his clacking way. "Do you need help? You already have a lesson plan or going to the the principal's office? If the latter, then you should know that this guy's creepy and no sane person wants to get there."

"Oh wow, thanks for the calming." Artemis murmured on the exhale and over Dick's shoulder saw that most of the hall was already empty, so she slipped from her angle against the wall. "I don't need any help, thanks. I can handle it myself."

"Don't doubt it." His smile again appeared on his face. Seriously, he was that kind to a stranger or just make fun of her? "So, new, huh? It must be pretty whelming, I guess."

She decided not to ask, if he said 'whelming' on purpose and what it meant, because she'd get the long answer, and really was in a hurry.

"The entire quarter of an hour wasn't so terrible, but over the next fifteen minutes, everything can change. Listen... Dick, I really gotta go. And I'm pretty sure you too."

"Actually, I'm waiting for a buddy, but figured that could walk you." He replied quietly, but seeing Artemis' frown, only smiled. "Just kiddin', Missy Self-Reliance. Principal's office's at the second floor, by the way."

Walking away she gave him a quick grateful look, and when she disappeared around the corner, yet she'd still heard his laugh, which slowly began to send shivers down her spine.

 _Strange kid_ , she thought to herself. _But kinda nice, too_.

* * *

Artemis finally saw the stairs. She might been slightly annoyed, when slammed the door. Girl bumped into her, holding on to the door to regain balance. The girl was dressed in light green kind of slutty top, revealing half of a back, short white shorts and high heels - Artemis thought she was about to tip over, but nothing like this happened.

The girl stood straight in front of her with a look of pure fury on her face.

"You nearly hit me with the door." She said with the intelligence worthy a five-year old. Quickly improved her auburn locks, bringing it on the left shoulder. "You could've hurt me."

"Ehh ... Sorry?" Artemis's eyes seemed absent. She never known what to say when someone just threw accusations at her. Of course she had thought of several solutions, but none seemed quite gentle to public places. Artemis didn't consider even further conversation with the girl. She knew that some rich and spoiled chick didn't made a real danger.

"Well, this time I can forgive you, because you have to be new." Was that so obvious?! "You didn't know that here you have to behave. You said that what was your name...?"

"Not now, I have to go. I have more important things to do."

The girl grabbed Artemis' arm and twisted it, turning into her side. Artemis would never allow to be pushed around, but she was too surprised that the girl actually dared to touch her, so she turned to her, not cared what the girl had to say, but knew that she won't let go, if she won't be heard.

 _She'll threat you and go away_ , Artemis thought, and knew that maybe won't have to shove a fist in that painted purple eyes. Seriosuly, who the hell painted eyes purple? They look like two big bruises.

"Look, I don't care that in your previous school maybe you were savage, but here we have our rules."

"I was told that the director sets the rules, not some random kids."

"Oh, I am not so random. You must be uninformed. Someone with 'don't give a shit' attitude won't stay here long, though."

"Oh, now you listen, I don't care what I 'almost done' and if you don't shut up, then the next time I'll make sure that 'almost' will turn into 'for sure'. And I don't give a shit who you are."

"Is that a threat? Are you threatening me?" The auburn-haired girl poked a finger in Artemis' collarbone quite heavily and leaned forward so that their eyes were on the same level. Then Artemis turned her eyes toward the entrance and saw a redhead boy in a red soaked hoodie that showed no interest in them.

Artemis wanted to escape from there as soon as possible before he'll notice and complain to one of the teachers, than 'the new girl' starts or picks fights on her first day.

"This is my school, so better don't mess with me, kid."

Artemis swallowed want to wipe girl's face on the floor and allowed herself a slight sneer.

"But I am..." Artemis pushed the girl with her elbow and put her backpack on the shoulder. "not yours. That's all you should know about me."

She started to head toward the stairs leading to the second floor, not showing that she wasn't exactly sure where she was going She heard angry hiss and short curse uttered by the girl. Artemis laughed with genuine amusement and without turning around, waved to her, saying, "Bye. Bye."

The girl cursed again.

Artemis, checking the way to the headmaster's office on the map attached to the wall, thought that this day maybe isn't that bad anyway.

* * *

When Artemis was close to the office, the hall was empty and, to her delight, she didn't have to put up with any of the kids.

Then she noticed that stood there only two people who apparently had an argument - bald dark-skinned man in green sweater and black trousers and the girl, who didn't seem to be his daughter, but somehow it was obvious that they were a family. Apparently she wanted to persuade to the man that she was right with something, but he said no.

The girl was wearing dark pink dress that perfectly matched her copper hair cascading down her back. She looked kinda like she broke off from the some eighties tv show. As soon as she saw Artemis, her amber eyes opened wider, and soon afterwards her lips curled into a slight smile. She immediately forgot about the argument and rushed to Artemis smiling and waving to her.

She didn't seemed to be a bitch and had bad intentions, so Artemis shyly waved back, smiling tentatively. The girl came up to her and hugged her with one arm, whispering, "Please help me. I will be very grateful."

Artemis frowned, not quite understanding. She looked from afar at the man who was waiting with crossed arms for an explanation. His face was stern, but Artemis couldn't tell if it was his normal expression, or he was still mad due an argument. His brown eyes were warm, much like those of the girl's.

The girl began to lead Artemis' hand in the direction of the principal's office and smiled at her apologetically, then turned to the man. "I told you, uncle, I won't be alone. This is my friend, A, she's new here, too and came alone because her parents trust her. If you don't think I could cope alone, at least let me stay here with her. No need to constantly watch over me."

 _Okay, so it isn't weird at all._

Artemis felt strange when redhead's uncle began to slowly look up at her, as if assessing whether if she's trustworthy or not. And Artemis wanted to ask the girl, who the hell was she, and what the hell was going on. But she remained silent, nodding in greeting. She felt that if she wanted answers, she must follow the girl's plan.

"Megan, why didn't you tell me before?" Finally he sighed, as if giving up, and his shoulders slumped considerably, he began to relax. "It would save us unnecessary... discussion. I did not know that you already have a a friend... Excuse me, what is your name? Because 'A' doesn't tell me anything about you."

Despite the kindly smile, he sent Megan a glance and she laughed apologetically. She couldn't tell him that she didn't even know Artemis' full name, of course. Then she looked at Artemis expectantly, waiting perhaps that in the end both of them would knew blonde's name. Uncle John had annoying penetrating gaze, the same as Megan.

"Artemis." She said finally. "Artemis Crock... sir? Pleased to meet you, I guess."

Okay, so that's probably like normal people greeted each other and that's what Dinah told Artemis to say when meeting new people and address the elders with respect.

Amazingly, her tone was sure, and that's what surprised her. She started to think it was really nice and she doesn't even had to lie. Megan and her uncle seemed to be nice people. So she was nice too.

Artemis squeezed his hand with more confidence. "Pleased to meet you too, Artemis. My name is John Jones, I am the uncle of Megan and her legal guardian. So it's also your first day, is that right?"

Artemis gave Megan's quick curious glance. Uncle as a legal guardian? Where were her parents? What happened to them? She wanted to ask, but didn't like to be nosy, as well as didn't like to show it, so remained silent with calm expression on her face, when she nodded in response to John's question.

"So, uncle John, what do you say, I stay here with Artemis? I'd be safe with her. Two people are better than one, right? And don't worry, I won't be alone." Megan replied cheerfully, seeing that her plan started to working out great.

"Artemis, you look like a responsible young woman. Are you able to keep an eye on my niece? She's a little reckless sometimes and I do not know if I can leave her alone in a foreign environment..."

"Uncle John!" Megan whined, pretending to be offended, crossing arms over her chest.

"Of course, there's also a rule about the parties and boys, to which Megan, as every young girl doesn't even think to apply... Artemis, are you maybe one of those girls who like parties and will do anything to go?" Uncle John asked bluntly.

Artemis didn't know how to react, when someone were asking her such personal questions. Where she grew up, the only thing you needed to know about the other is if they have a criminal past and not shot you down if they see you as the enemy.

She did not know how to react when someone asked such personal questions. Where she grew up, the only thing you needed to know about the other is if do not have a criminal past and not have taught you the ball, if they is subject. But eveyone in Happy Harbor seemed so... confident? Hell, some of them were even nice. She didn't know what to call it.

It was a bit overwhelming and confusing.

Megan came to the rescue, putting a gentle hand on Artemis' shoulder, her eyes were full of sincere concern and Artemis relaxed a little.

She didn't even realize how her mucles tensed. At least now she could breathe normally and look at the black-skinned man. She wasn't ready to answer, but decided to give it a try, clenching her fists to add herself a courage.

But Megan was faster.

"Oh no, uncle, Artemis doesn't like parties and dating and silly fun for young people, she's great, practical person and very mature, actually. Really, hell could collapse before she begin going on dates" She laughed nervously.

As for Artemis it sounded a little spoof. At first she wanted to protest, but Megan was right. Is Artemis was so predictable or Megan was so frighteningly observant?

"All right, Megan, now I leave you, and I promise I won't be overprotective, but you have to stick to Artemis, both at school and beyond. Oh, and if Aretmis go out on a date, what will happen... let me see, how was it... ? 'When hell collapse' then also you will be able to go. Of course, the same goes for parties. No exceptions."

"So, without Artemis I won't be able to move by myself?!"

"You said she is a wonderful and responsible person." Uncle John smiled and seemed to be happy with his little plan. "I leave it in your hands, Artemis. See you at home, Megan. Have fun."

He walked a little stiffly, leaving the two girls alone. Artemis stood in amazement and Megan let out a sigh of a huge relief, then she turned to the blonde.

"I am very, very, _very_ sorry for what just happened. You know, Uncle John is just so overprotective and he thinks that I couldn't do anything by myself. And he believes that I only wait for some boy to got to a bed with me. I apologize again that you had to help me lie."

Actually, Artemis didn't lie nor Megan. So Artemis didn't understand why she was dramatizing. On the other hand, she knew how the poor girl felt, accused of wanting to sleep with someone on the first day of school.

Seriously, because teenagers don't do anything else, just partying and having sex!

In any case, some of them don't.

"Don't worry, I know something about it." She said quietly, trying to comfort the redhead. "But I have one question: How the hell did you know my name?"

"Actually, I didn't know." A slight smile full of embarrassment appeared on Megan's face. "I saw your necklace and guessed that 'A' is the first letter of your name. If I hadn't guessed, I would have a problem."

Artemis ran her fingers through the short silver chain hanging on her neck with an uppercase 'A' and sighed. Quite forgotten that she still wears it. She quickly hid it under tank top and turned to Megan.

"But you guessed right. And everything went smoothly. Why don't we go into the principal's office?"

"The secretary would call us."

"But have you seen your uncle's face when you told him that I don't go to parties and don't like dating? Priceless."

"He looked like it was an angel standing in front of him. Then came up with his diabolical plan."

"But it wasn't serious, was it? He didn't mean it, right? It was a joke."

Megan giggled nervously, covering her mouth with an open hand.

"Oh, believe me, the last thing I can say about my uncle, is that he has a sense of humor. He's wonderful man, you know, just a little raw. And unfortunately, it seems that he meant exactly what he said about forbidding me to meeting with boys, as long as you don't start to do this."

Both sat on fold-out chairs next to the office and after a short conversation, began to laugh at the absurdity of these words. Artemis didn't plan to in the near future have a social life, and Megan seemed like she couldn't do without it, so if it depended on Artemis whether redhead will goinf on a dated or parties... Well, only when hell collapse.

Despite this, their both agreed not to talk about it out loud and instead enjoyed each others company.

* * *

Artemis really had no idea why Megan was released after two minutes all in smiles with the lesson plan. She told Artemis to have a good day and promised that they would meet for lunch, and went to find her new locker.

In general, who would be happy after meeting the principal? This guy was weird - Artemis had to agree with Dick - looked to be well-built, but this was obscured by a black suit with a white shirt buttoned the last button and a red tie perfectly knotted at the neck. He was bald and had a bland intense green eyes.

And well, his name was Lex Luthor.

Even after the appearance of the secretary herself, Mercy Graves, who was dressed very similar to Luthor, but she had brown eyes and light brown straight hair to the shoulders, Artemis guessed that a conversation with him won't be easy.

Artemis shook his hand and felt the overpowering smell of cologne, after which she felt sick. In his compuer screen for a moment she saw Packman, but he quickly turned it off and turned eyes to her school student card.

"My name is Lex Luthor and before we begin, Artemis, I would like to welcome you to Happy Harbor High School as a friend, but also as a principal. As a principal I wish you also to have a nice day and I hope that you customize in a short time to our policy. I know you will be a great... activist someday, but please don't overdo it."

"And as a friend, what you have to say?" She said, trying to crack this guy. He was perfect, all too perfect. Artemis has learned to not believe too perfect people, because those didn't existed. They could only hide more of their secrets from the rest.

"Don't fight with people like Pamela Isley, whose parents put really big money in helping to maintain this institution, because they want to see their daughter felt welcome and comfortable. Therefore, before the next time you try to threat her, do it outside this school."

Okay, news in this school spread an incredibly fast. By the way, Pamela? Really? Artemis couldn't believe that someone would really call their child like that. _Poor kid._

Artemis rolled her eyes, trying to suppress her laughter

"I think it's a public school. On the flyer was written that respect and equality for all students counts here."

Terrifying laughter echoed not only in a small room, but in the Artemis' mind, pierce her soul. She shuddered and decided never to talk to this man, if not necessary. He was too much like her father a long ago.

"That's all?" Artemis snapped, and Lex Luthor lifted a black eyebrow, watching her curiously.

"Yes, Artemis, you can go. I have a few problems to deal with..." He handed her a card with the number of her locker and the lesson plan and when she got up, gave her professional smile, which then sank when he saw someone standing in the doorway. "And behold, one of them... Mr. West, what a surprise! Please come in. Only a surfboard and coconuts bikini with grass skirt please leave outside."

Artemis laughed, and then saw who was actually Mr. West - the red-haired runner, who she almost ran over the parking lot. And splashed water at. It seemed that the only outfit he got to change was yellow swimming shorts with red lightnings and a red Hawaiian shirt with a pattern of white flowers.

She didn't know where was earlier fascination with the mysterious good-looking guy. With him in that outfit standing in front of her, she couldn't really remember what she previously found attractive – she just couldn't. He looked hilarious.

When he finally looked at her, his cheeks were red, and his ears were covered with scarlet and could easily got a run for the money with his hair, when Artemis joked, unable to stop. "Love the uniform, Baywatch."

He didn't seem too happy with her comment, but Artemis quite the opposite – this nickname fitted him perfectly.

She grinned to him and then left the office, leaving him red-faced opening his mouth like a fish, trying to came up with some witty comeback that never came.

Artemis heading to her locker thought that was the best part of the day – teasing red-headed Mr. West, who seemed to look dumbfounded. And she completely ignored the thought that on a back of her mind, she was only thinking, _Aw, he's cute when he's blushing_ , but never addmitting it to herself.

And the day wasn't over yet.

* * *

So it's first chapter of **_Young Justice 10 Things I Hate About You Alternate Universe_** , where Artemis is Kat and Megan is Bianca. And where Lex Luthor play Packman and wathing bunch of kids fighting on the camers (that's how he know about Artemis fight with Pamela). You know who is Pamela Isley from DC comics? I didn't want to made characters, because YJ and DC have a lot of them, so I just could change their personalities a bit.

 **Wich Patrick Verona did you liked better?** (I prefer Heath, but personally think Ethan Peck has _amazing_ voice) **Which Kat and Bianca?** (Sorry, but Lindsey Shaw won my heart with her attitude and 'bye, bye') **. Oh, and you like tv show or movie better?**

 **And did you liked this chapter? If you liked it (and tell me this) I'll think about continuing this story. If not, well, you could think that's one-shot. Everything is up to you, guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. This is my own interpretation of Young Justice mished up with 10 things I hate about you (both tv show and movie).**

 **1\. You choose Chalant, there will be Chalant. Not in this chapter, maybe, but there's only a beginnig.**

 **2\. Megan, Conner, Artemis, Wally, Zatanna and Dick are 17. Kaldur are 18, Roy is 19. I don't want to write them other ages and classes, so I tried to go easy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ and any of it's characters.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.** _Observation based on rumors always lead to_ _misinterpretation. And everybody like to talk, not exactly look closely on what_ they _are._

* * *

Wally wasn't staring at her ass. Not even a little bit. At all, actually.

Even when he saw a hot blonde on a green bike for the first time. He noticed that she was more than aware that a group of jocks in a truck was checking her out, but she didn't seemed to care.

Until when they stopped next to her at a red light. A driver honked and - Wally was sure – threw some not-so-good pick-up line, only then she showed her interest and extended middle finger, without turning her head in their direction. Despite the red light she zoomed forward, as if nothing never happened.

Wally laughed under his breath, not paying attention to the song in his earphones and he thought that there should be more people like her. He'd lie if he said it didn't made him feel warm inside after seeing the girl, but knew that he won't see her again. _That's a bummer_ , he thought somewhere at the end of his mind. He was sure he won't meet someone with attitude like this in the near future.

Of course, when Wally run into the school area, didn't expect to see there the same hot blonde he thought half of the road to school about. He also didn't expect she'll try to hit him with her bike, try to drown him in a puddle, and then still make fun of him at the same time as Lex Luthor, even if _everything_ was her fault.

Then it turned out that the girl - whatever her name is - it's such a... such a bimbo. And Wally was _not_ going to flatter her by staring at her ass when she crouched down to pick up a few things from the locker.

Her locker - unfortunately - was located on the bottom, farther than Wally's, but he had a perfect view. At her ass, to be more precise, but he wasn't staring at it. He was staring at all these guys who were staring at her ass.

It was annoying, because her ass wasn't quite such a sensation.

„Shoot!" Wally heard next to him and immediately returned to reality.

Asian girl with the facial features two cabinets away with desperation nervously tried to open her locker with her nails.

Wally wore a smile when ambled up to her. Quickly scanned the list of girl's names of H High in his mind and eventually found Linda Park - a journalist from the school newspaper. She had a camera around her neck, so he was almost certain it was her.

„What's wrong, honey? Need help?"

She seemed surprised, as if she hadn't expected anyone to actually speak to her. Wally knew that he pulled her out of a deep thoughts.

„Wally West. As always must to be knight in the shining armor, am I wrong?" She smiled at him with amusement.

„That's me." Wally shrugged, smile reappear on his face. „I see that I'm pretty famous around here."

„As a member of the school newspaper I need to know the names and places, and if you're friends with some famous characters, it'd be strange if I didn't know you. Besides, we have Spanish together, which you always sleep at."

Wallace West - a friend of several famous guys, that's all him. He didn't feel offended, but his smile faded a little.

„You have a problem with a locker." He said quietly, remembering why he decided to to go to her at the first place. „I asked if you need help."

„If you can do that, then go ahead." Linda said with a shrug.

„There's nothing impossible for Wall-man." He heard her chuckle, so he smiled, too.

He tapped in several places, pressed and locker quietly snapped back. He recieved grateful smile from Linda, but she didn't have time to thank him as she heard her two friends that Wally had never seen before head to them. He nodded as goodbye to all three girls and put his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid them. Talking to journalists wasn't the best idea, if someone didn't want to listen rumors.

Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Wally didn't believe in coincidences. Especially if they were related to the blonde harpy, who started to get on his nerves today. Turning, she pushed his arm with her elbow on purpose. When her lips were at the height of his neck, rather than apologize, she whispered so that only he heard. „Wall-man, huh?"

And he hated her at that moment for that damn amusement in her voice. For that she didn't apologize. For acting as if nothing had happened and walk by him, without turning even once, but Wally knew exactly that she had fun.

But most of all he hated her because something in her hot breath on his neck and mocking tone made him shiver, even so slightly.

Only after he noticed a hand waving in front of his face.

„What?" He finally answered and one of Linda's friends put her hand down.

„You all right?" She asked earnestly, then turned to her friends. "Wasn't that fresh meat girl?"

 _Ah, yeah, fresh... what now?_

„Wait a minute, you know her?"

Linda decided to spoke.

„I told you, but I repeat, if you don't remember. We're from the school newspaper, it's our duty to know people from our school. And believe me, no one could miss someone like her."

„Like her...?"

„Well..." Began a blonde girl." She's a bit challenging, right? And seems rude, she didn't even apologize to you after she pushed you. Some call her "the shrew", despite the fact that she started school only today... That must prove something, right?"

„I heard that she was expelled from her previous school and, frankly, I wouldn't be surprised." Said the brunette.

„Girls, that could be all roumors, remember?" Linda murmured, rolling her eyes. She didn't like when her friends get that excited about something that wasn't even confirmed.

„The shrew, huh? What's her name, anyway?" Wally asked, completely ignoring the boredom of Linda or aversion of her friends to him.

„Artemis" Said the blonde. „Artemis 'the shrew' Crock."

„We have to go, Willy" Spoke the brunette, and Linda gave her an amused look, as it seemed that she specifically mistaken his name.

Wally didn't pay any attention to that they all said goodbye. He was more interested in what he just learned. Artemis, huh? Maybe she wasn't a goddess, but the name seemed to... fit. Fit for her challenging attitude, appearance, personality.

He had no idea why the way to class te name was on his lips. Trying to erase this big goofy grin that appeared on his face, he was mutterng her name as quietly as he could, as if checking to see if it fits in his mouth. And oddly, it did.

Don't get him wrong. That meant only more fighting with her and a lot of jokes about virginity he was creating in his head.

He laughed under his breath, and a few people looked at him as if he was a freak.

The next time Wally West meet Artemis Crock, he will be prepared. And _he_ will be making fun of _her_.

* * *

Artemis not really 'didn't give a shit' about anything.

She gave a shit about many things. For example she gives a shit about her grades, so she tried to behave somehow in class, despite the fact that she wanted to tear off the heads of some teachers. She new facts and was fast memorizing, but needed to focus (to not have to repeat all the material at home), so she didn't really have time to talk to someone.

And everyone became the most talkative in class.

She also gave a shit about her holding his temper in check. Until she met some of these spoiled, annoying kids she didn't realize how quickly she begins to irritate. Hell, she even began to think that she has some problems with anger!

She gave a shit about adapting to the new environment - and after four lessons somehow she managed. Until now she didn't exchanged a long conversation with nobody (except the first one with Megan, but Artemis hadn't see her later), didn't initiated a fight (except Pamela Isley, known to all and sundry as 'Poison Ivy') and didn't make fun of anyone...

Anyone but of Mr. West. Who was he to sneak into her mind all the time? She didn't care what happens to him or who he was. Hell, she didn't even ask anyone of his first name, because she didn't care. And she knew that _everyone_ would knew the answer.

In the end, it was hard to miss someone like this.

But it was the first person she met and one of the most interesting, so, despite all the warnings, she made fun of him a little.

Of course, first she had no idea that his gaze followed her at the hall, when she was passing him, because she was trying to _not_ look at and avoiding him. But every time she caught him staring at her, she felt an odd satisfaction.

She realized a long time ago that some people may stare at her - in the end she was new and wore clothes emphasizing her advantages, but so far all of the guys she caught a staring - began hitting on her, didn't stop to stare or run away because was scared of her.

And Mr. West did nothing of the sort.

He didn't began hitting on her, because it'd offend his pride – after all at their first meeting he acted like an asshole. He didn't continued to stare, although she could read his frustrated face like an open book - he pretended to not staring at her ass, or whatever type of a guy he was, a minute ago.

First of all, none of those boys _didn't_ blush, which betrayed redhead's every intention. He loooked almost shy. Artemis thought that's odd, because someone like him didn't have anything to be ashamed of – besides ugly personality, of course - so she didn't understand this strange phenomenon she had witnessed for the first time in her life.

So she may or may not test whether her presence had this affect on him or her provocative movements. And she really didn't feel that flutter in her chest. Especially after she realized that he was flustered when they passed each other or when they eyes met – and not only when he was checking her out.

She began to change her mind about the redhead – he wasn't jock or hunk she thought he was. He was just redheaded, 'red-eared' (only when he was irrated or embarassed. And yeah, Artemis made up that word, she had a right) good-looking boy, who may have been more inexperienced with women that he claims to be.

But that didn't change a fact that he was an asshole.

And she was meeting him so surprisingly often, that she began to believe that Mr. West may be also the stalker type.

„Do you like him?"

The voice that broke her thoughts belonged to a petite brunette with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a violet top and bright jeans, and was holding a deck of cards in her hands.

„What? Who? No!"

That wasn't very subtle, but Artemis was startled by that question and didn't have time to think og a better answer.

The girl laughed, seeing Artemis' reaction.

„Maybe it's not my business, but you're staring at him for a good five minutes or so with so intense gaze that I felt a bit weird disturbing your latest romantic moment."

Artemis frowned comically embarrassed and cleared her throat. She didn't really wanted catch her up on what she was doing - she wanted to catch the red-haired boy on staring at her, and eventually she ended up staring at him.

„I'm not staring at anyone." She muttered, pulling away, and was ready to go, but again she heard a chuckle.

„Girl, you practically were undressing him with your eyes! Anyone else seen this?" Brunette looked up with comic face. „What a pity. I'm probably the only one who felt so uncomfortable disturbing."

„It was nothing. You wasn't disturbing, because nothing happened. I don't know what you're even talking about." Artemis huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. This brunette had a lotta nerve. But she seemed cool, so Artemis decided to wait a while, despite the embarrassment. She was also very interested in why she kept the cards and had white gloves on her hands.

„Zatanna Zatara, by the way. We had a history together a while ago."

Artemis shook the girl's hand and felt something rigid under the white material. She pulled a card out one of the glove. Ace of Spades. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, raising the card to Zatanna eye level.

„Okay, you got me." Said the girl, taking the card and shuffling the deck in her hand. „Don't judge, I'm still learning."

„What?"

„Magic tricks." Zatanna looked embarassed. „Family business. And a hobby of mine."

Artemis shook her head. „No, it's cool. If you have some tricks up in your sleeves–or gloves, I'll watch 'em. Anyway, who are your parents? Weasleys?"

Zatanna laughed, opening the locker Artemis leaned a moment earlier. Oh, that's why brunette decided to speak to her in the first place. „No, and my dad isn't Lord Voldemort, either! He is a magician and performs magic shows for the public. Work as every other. He was perfroming all over the world, but since my mom died, we stayed here for good."

Artemis saw that smile remained on Zatanna's face, but this one was more sad, not reaching her eyes.

„I'm sorry, I did not mean to..."

„No, it's okay. I shouldn't even talk about it. Sad family stories aren't probably the best way to meet new people." She chuckled.

Artemis knew exactly how felt someone who had lost loved ones. She knew how much courage you need to start again to talk about it without flooding in tears. And even with a false grin, Zatanna was a strong person. And fun.

Artemis wonder why she didn't have a lot of friends, because if she had she wouldn't be talking to the blonde right now.

„Two years ago." Said Artemis, looking at the tops of her black boots. Since it was a honesty moment, then she could blurt out, right? Zatanna gave her a look, not understanding. „My mom died two years ago. In Gotham. Me and my father lived there all this time, but it was difficult, you know, after all that happened, so... we moved to Happy Harbor, you know, to start from the beginning. Cut off from the painful memories."

Zatanna at the beginning didn't spoke, and Artemis cursed to herself that she opened so much. She didn't mention about Jade's escape or the dad's training, but she thought she said too much, anyway. She bit her lower lip.

That's when she felt a warm hand on the shoulder. When Artemis looked up, saw sincerce sympathy in Zatanna's bright eyes.

„I'm sorry." She said, and Artemis nodded with a slight thankful smile. She knew that these words and these feelings were real. She didn't pretend, she didn't lie and it felt damn good. Especially, when she didn't scare the only person who voluntarily wanted to talk to her.

„What a happy topic whe choose." Artemis sneered, her words dripping with sarcasm again. It's a good sign, he began to get used to the brunette's presence.

Zatanna grinned, before turned to her locker. „Because we're happy people!"

When she opened the locker door and a small pigeon flew from inside. Both bent down at the last moment, so a bird didn't land in their hair. Giving a gurgle sound, it flew over the courtyard. A few heads turned in Zatanna and Artemis' direction, not really knowing what had happened.

Zatanna quickly closed the locker and pulled Artemis' wrist in the opposite direction, pretending she had nothing to do with the fact that a pigeon flew out from her locker.

Artemis raised an eyebrow in a questioning gesture. „Should I ask what the hell just happened?"

„No, not really."

„Okay, so ... lunch?"

Zatanna let out a sigh of relief that Artemis didn't push the subject and gave her a grateful smile.

„Lunch sounds great."

* * *

Wally joined his friends and sat down, throwing a tray of snacks on the table.

„Oh, you brought for everyone." Dick said, reaching for the bread with strawberry jam. Wally immediately surrounded all the snacks in bags with his protective arms, throwing a murderous look to the best friend.

„Maybe I am angry, but that doesn't mean I'm not hungry, man. Don't you remember what we talked about? Wall-man eats what he brings."

„Dude, you have a serious problem." Dick chuckled and return to checking something on his phone.

Kaldur looked at his friends from over biology textbook to prepare for the next lesson, and Conner, as usual, was staring into space. Nobody said a word and dealt with their activities, when Wally finally burst out. „No one will ask what happened, I am angry?!"

„Not really." Said Dick under his breath.

„Dude!"

„I'm sorry, my best friend. Now tell me, why don't you feel the aster today?"

„And has it something to do with the fact that you wear a Hawaiian shirt?" Kaldur asked curiously, putting the textbook on the table.

Conner didn't turn his head, but everyone knew that he listened to them, even though it seemed that he doesn't care.

„I ran to school as usual and, like, some crazy woman on a bike almost knocked me over. I told her politely that she had to be careful where she rides, and she drove away, splattering me with water. From. A freaking. Puddle! Can you believe it? I had to change these clothes. And I only had only _this_ from last party on the beach." Wally said pointing to the hawaiian shirt he wore.

„Then Luthor summoned me, because I run wet in school and someone complained that I _run after school naked_ and I'm a fucking exhibitionist, because I take off my shirt in front of _everyone_ , and it in some way violating school rules. This is just a disaster, guys! Not some freaking aster."

He didn't expect that Dick and Kladur start to laugh, and that Conner smiles slightly, expressing their amusement.

„Ha-ha, I know it's very funny, guys. Now come on, stop it. And then I found out that all had happened because that _shrew_ –who's called Artemis, by the way. And she's new."

„So..." Dick began uncertainly. „Do you like her?"

„Who? Her? _Puh-lease_! She's nasty harpy. I was even there when she almost initiated a fight with Poison Ivy."

All of their head's turned toward Wally with a look of disgust on their faces. Anyone who's had in theirself a good side tried not to upset that viper. Especially Connor, who had to wrangle with her eveyday on trainings because Poison Ivy was going out with Danny from football team. They both loved to show that they are a couple.

„Everything's fine? With Artemis?" Kaldur asked with genuine concern.

„Who cares?" Wally shouted, throwing his hands up, but seeing a Kaldur's hard look, he immediately said. „No, Artemis told her off completely. She's quick-witted, ya see."

„She's definitely feeling the aster." Dick laughed again and recieved a glare from Wally.

Finally Connor moved closer and asked Wally. „You said that she's new? There are two new girls. They are somehow related?"

„What? I don't know. Wait, you're talking about Megan?"

„How do you know her name?"

„I ran into her on the way to Luthor. Dude, she is _megalicious_..." Wally cleared his throat, seeing Connor, who looked as if he want to tear off Wally's head with his own hands. „I mean... I think they know each other. Megan said so. I don't know. Why do you ask?"

„No reason." He muttered, returning to stare off into space above them all.

„He stares at her for a good ten minutes." Dick whispered, so that only Wally could hear, but Goddamn that Conner's super-hearing.

„Bullshit!" Conner growled.

„Leave him alone, he might really like this girl." Kaldur said, chuckling.

Dick and Wally laughed out loud, and all eyes turned toward the red-haired beauty in pink dress, who talked happily with Wendy Harris, a dark-haired girl with blue eyes and one of the main cheerliders.

„I think she wants to be Bumblebee, and that means…" Dick said, pretending to think about it. „I don't know. Wally, do you know what that means?"

„It means that you maybe seeing her more often! Congratulations, dude, you're one of a lucky bastard!"

„I can definitely feel the aster in the air."

„Don't miss out on this opportunity, my friend." Kaldur added.

„I hate you all." Conner muttered. The only thought he had at that moment that why he still doing with this bunch of idiots. Although he couldn't stop the smile that crept into corners of his mouth, thinking that they were right and he will be seeing this Megan girl more often.

They all turned in the same direction, where Conner was looking, while Wally ate snacks he had brought. They saw Wendy says goodbye to Megan with brief hug, and redhead met two more girls – a blonde and brunette. All three exchanged smiles and headed toward the nearest empty table - that is, two tables away from the guys.

Dick waved to Artemis, when their gazes crossed, and her face broke into a slight grimace, yet waved back. At the same time so did the brunette, Zatanna. Both looked at each other puzzled, then laughed.

Unintentionally satisfied smile crept on Dick's lips.

„Why are you smiling, my friend?" Kaldur asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dick immediately looked elsewhere.

„It's nothing."

„No, dude, tell us. Who you are grinning at? Some Miss stole your heart, you dog?" Wally laughed packing in his mouth junk food.

„Maybe." Dick smiled enigmatically. „Can you see this bombshell blonde over there?" He said, pointing his thumb in any particular direction.

Wally quickly scanned all the girls sitting beside the tables. He saw a couple of blondes, but none of them seemed pretty enough to call them 'bombshell'.

Until his gaze didn't rest on Artemis, who was smiling with slight, but genuine smile. And it really shouldn't cause all these strange things with his heartbeat.

„Man, I don't think you know what you're talking about. This is Artemis Crock, _the shrew_! You shouldn't like her, it's bad in so many ways..."

Wally never had heard as Dick laughed so hard. Tears came to his eyes, but he kept his hands on his face, not to bring more attention and try to stop himself.

„You–you just... to–told that... What an idiot..."

Wally began to seriously wonder if he said the wrong thing or simply his best friend went crazy.

„I think." Kaldur said also amused. „That Dick is trying to told you, Wally, that you just confessed that tou are attracted to Artemis. Dick never said that he liked _her_ , only asked, if you see a beautiful blonde. It was you, who first thought about Artemis."

Wally heard that Conner even snickered. Okay, maybe he knew that Artemis was nice looking. He haven't denied this. So why he felt like a complete idiot right now? And again he felt heat rising in his ears.

„Maybe you should just go out with her, Wally." Conner advised, when Dick tried to calm down.

„Oh, and you're going to go out with Megan?"

That shut him up for good.

„You and Artemis are different, you're already at the stage of undress each other with your eyes." Dick said, poking friend in the ribs.

„I'm not undressing _anyone_ with my eyes!" Wally hissed a little too loud. Several people looked at him, shocked..

Dick rolled his eyes. „Sure not. Just as she doesn't throw you these intense glances every now and then."

„She's not...! Wait, _what_?" Wally finally dared to look directly at the blonde two tables away and saw that she, too, was staring at him.

He was surprised that she doesn't look away when their eyes crossed. Instead, she turned her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, as if giving him a challenge. And Wallace Rudolph West never withdrew from the challenge. He focused all his annoyance about her person and gave her a look equaling her own.

Her stormy gray eyes vs. his forest green ones.

„Wow, man, we feel a little awkward here. Just ask her out already." Dick sighed.

„You know what? I think I ask someone out. Maybe this tiny brunette who sits next shrew, what do you say?"

The most mischievous grin of all time appeared on Wally's face. A little too late he realized that he broke eye contact to look at his best friend. Which meant that Artemis Crock won. And he was was sure she didn't give him forget it any time soon.

„That's a low blow, bro." Dick snapped and it shut him up for good.

Wally was very pleased with himself. He not only learned that his best friend liked this Zatara girl, he still managed to shut him up. Wally West shut up the biggest talker and troll of all time, who always had prepared some witty answer in his sleeve.

„I may heard that this Friday will be the opening of a new club called _Cave_. I think this is the perfect opportunity to invite your sympathies on the first dates. I think three days is the perfect time to deal with it." Kaldur said quietly, without looking away from the biology textbook.

That shut them all. Lunch that day was exceptionally quiet, and Wally feel no longer hungry anymore.

* * *

 **DO YOU LIKE IT? LET ME NOW!**

 **Do you like Kaldur idea of asking girls on dates in 3 days? Do you think those three idiots really ask them out? Or girls will must take the lead?**

 **I don't know about you, but I think even if they could admit to them that they like each other, they really can't bring themsleves to ask them or talk to them, really. Why? Simple - they afraid of the rejection. Rejection from someone you like/love is not funny thing and if you friends would find out about this, they not really the most** **understanding and comforting, so they act like douches. And you began to act like that, too.**

 **Oh, and I hope you learn the lesson in this chapter. When you listen rumors about someone, and not actually that someone, then you're screwd. Sometimes you can't change your mind about someone, even if you talk to them. Really hurtful. REALLY.**

 **Oh, and if someone have some request or ideas, pm me. Especially any funny situations, quotes or ANYTHING, really. I have general idea, but I'm more drama than comedy writer, so... yeah.**

 **\- KOGEKI**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Young Justice and 10 things I hate about you.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

Artemis put down her bag on the table next to pizza box with missing pieces.

"Bag off the table. We're gonna eat something."

Lawrence opened the freezer and took out a can of beer. With a loud snap the metal broke open and he took a sip, Sighed deeply, savoring the taste after so many hours at work.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the sound - as if he didn't drink anything for weeks and finally could soothe his thirst.

Lawrence sat down and crossed his legs on the other wooden chair. He put down the can on the table, a piece of pizza already in his mouth.

"Why are you still on your feet? Need an invitation, baby girl?" With free hand he patted the chair beside him.

Artemis crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically. "I have nothing against pizza, believe me, but you know all too well that I don't eat meat."

"Since when?"

Artemis frowned. "Since two years?"

Lawrence waved his hand, and with a full mouth he said, "That's why we eat those leaves all the time? I thought we did it 'cause we had no money or something. Besides, wasn't it just some teenage idea? 'I don't eat meat, because everyone else are doing it.'? Don't expect me, girl, I'd keep guessing, if you're serious or not."

"I don't eat meat for 2 years." She repeated for emphasis.

Lawrence moved his eyes to the pizza and then back to his daughter. "So you won't eat it?"

Artemis sighed. "Maybe it isn't too late to order something or..."

"We won't waste money on ordering food. Today's the last time we did it. Next time I try to don't be late, but I can't promise I don't murder one of those shitheads at the workshop."

Artemis knew there was no point to argue, when he was at bad mood. Maybe when she was younger it bothered her, when daddy'd come back home cursing at everyone and everything, but now she didn't have to put up with his moods.

She went to the fridge, her eyes quickly scanned the shelves in search of something to eat. When she spotted nothing besides a few tomatos in weird brown shade, she decided to check in the freezer.

Lawrence slowly let his free hand stroke her hair. She was glad he couldn't see her face. She grimaced at his touch, though that was much gentler than every time he'd tell her to punch, kick or try harder, otherwise she'd end up useless just like her mother.

He took his hand when Artemis rose, holding the bag of frozen spinach.

"Oh, baby girl, if I knew you like frozen spinach, I'd brought more from our home in Gotham!" Lawrence laughed. "Here! Take this and, have something of life."

He threw a can of coke and Artemis caughed it instinctively. She looked in disbelief at the name of the drink, and then at herfather.

"Come on! You have to be shitting me! Are you on a soda diet, too?"

"Sugar's bad for the body. If you want to stay in shape without more training, we need to get rid of junk food." She tore open the bag of spinach with her teeth, putting the coke on the counter. "I know that the trainings were... important to you." _That's an understatement_ , she thought. He was obsessed. "But we have to give up on some things to not return to them."

"Ah, yeah. Your mother did the thousands of lectures about it. She usually did those vietnamese family dishes. Then she kept repeating some bullshit about why they are so healthy and about their vitamins and so on. Apparently, she passed it on you." For a moment Artemis thought she saw a small sinerce small on her father's face, but he didn't show it for so many years, she might as well be wrong about it. "Does that mean that you want to continue your trainings?"

"No!" She said a little too loud, then cleared her throat awkwardly. "Of course not. But I want to keep the form. I'll try running or archery. School's got good running team."

"Baby girl, we both know that you've never been a fan of running. Archery has always been your thing."

Artemis recognized her father's pretentious tone. Every reminder about Oliver usually made Lawrence grumpy. Lately they didn't hear a word from Oliver, so Lawrence was in heaven. He believed that Oliver undermines his 'educational methods', but, if Artemis had to behonest, thanks to him, Lawrence changed for the better. Even Dinah helped him to get through his pride.

Artemis still rembered that Oliver told him that he may not be her father, but even he can be better father to her than Lawrence ever was. It shook some sense into him, and he pulled himself together to be there dor his daughter after her mother's death.

"What's up at school?"

Artemis really expected anything, but that question struck her like a bolt from the blue.

"Are you serious?" She asked, just to be sure. "Are you really that interested what's up at my school?"

Lawrence sighed. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to know how my daughter spent the day?" Artemis gave him a skeptical look. "I know Lex Luthor for some time. Who would've thought that this old bastard will end with a bunch of hormonal kids on his head..."

Artemis leaned against the counter and sniffed the bowl of spinach before she took the first spoonful. She cringed, but swallowed anyway. Next spoons weren't so bad.

"He maybe doesn't have the best approach to teenagers, but he keeps them in check." _And he's kinda creepy._

"And the boys? They don't bother you, do they? "Seeing the murderous face of Artemis, he cleared his throat. "Found any friends?"

"Yeah. Zatanna, funny girl with love of magic tricks. Apparently, her dad is a magician. And I can't forget about Megan. Sweet loud Megan." Lawrence didn't miss the shadow of smile that crept onto his doughter's face. "She's so optimistic,enthusiastic with everything, even such stupid things as helping someone. And she feel bad when someone voluntarily give her their portion of pudding. It's really weird."

Artemis snorted. It was an understatement. Megan was a master of strange things.

"We hit it off pretty well. Early, in front of Luthor's office. She came with her uncle and, you wouldn't believe... she lied that we know each other well - that's we're best friends, even. Her uncle suspected something, but then came up with that diabolical plan, and he was so damn happy." Artemis' face fell. She turned toward his father with blank expression." He said Megan can't go anywhere, including dating and parties, if I don't go."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"She want to be popular and liked. Popular people go out on dates and parties, even if they don't want to. It's kinda their thing. If she'll be glued to me by the hip, she won't be popular."

"And you don't care about popularity."

"Yeah."

"I'd give you some advise, baby girl, but you gotta figure it out by yourself."

"So you're okay with me going out on dates or parties or whatever."

"I didn't say that.. You have to figure something out, baby girl. And don't get pregnant, by the way. We don't want another burden in the house." He went to the couch and sat on it. "You're watching the game with me or...?"

"Or." Artemis threw a bowl in the sink, threw empty pizza box into the trash, because her father obviously didn't bother to clean up after himself. She headed toward the room.

"As you wish! But you don't know what you're missing, baby girl!" He yelled after her when she closed the door to her room.

It wasn't decorated, most of the shelves were empty, with the exception of a few rock band's posters to cover the floral patterns. And of course the big poster of Alice in Wonderland beside the bed - only thing she took from Gotham.

Artemis looked out the window to look at the nieghbourhood, then her phone rang.

Without looking at the screen, she automatically answered, "Hey, Oliv..." But then stopped, because at the same time she heard girl's voice.

"Hi! Artemis? It's me, Zatanna. Who's Olive, by the way?"

"Hey. A friend. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just checking, if you gave me your real number." Artemis frowned. "Kidding. I realized that I know your number, but I didn't give you mine's… so here it is. Write it down or something. So… uhm, we'll talk tomorrow, right?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Bye."

When Zatanna hung up, Artemis took a shower and didn't hear when someone called her again. Next time her cell rang, was when she cleaned her bow and arrows, which she got from Oliver a while after they first met. This time Artemis checked name on the screen and couldn't keep a smile, when she saw familiar nickname.

"So how's my niece-at-heart after the first day at school?" Deep cheerful voice asked from the other side of the line.

"It's high school. How you think it was supossed to be, if not awful and embarassing?" She said sarcastically, eyes rolling mockingly at the imagined picture of Oliver 'Green Arrow' Queen's goofy grin.

"Aww. I'm proud that you survived. Besides, who else could I talk to about Dinah's horrible meals? She just wasn't made for cooking, you know, but she insist to learn how to cook. Fish from the previous week still gives me a misery."

"You know, you could just talk to her about it."

"Nah, don't worry about it," He released breathless laugh. From the many voices on his side of the phone, Artemis knew he was still in Queen Consolidated. "I don't want her to loose her faith in herself, especially…"

Artemis had some idea what he was talking about, but she didn't want to push it. On the other side, she really wanted him to tell her.

"Are you at work? You should already go to you wife."

"Yeah, my… what? Artemiiis," Oliver whined. "We're not going there, remember?" He asked, but before she could open her mouth, he spoke again. "Don't make this day about me. Today it's all about you. So talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Really?"

"Really. Classes were boring, people were boring, the school's boring, so nothing new." She said with a yawn, but still told him everything that happened that day, including embarassing meeting with a redhead and diabolical plan of Megan's uncle.

* * *

 **FINALLY, RIGHT?**

 **Tell me what you think and what you want to see. And text me, if you want to say something.**

 **\- KOGEKI**


End file.
